Como Sigyn ayudo a Loki a conquistar Midgard
by Eowynd
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Loki comenzara a hacerle caso a su esposa Sigyn sobre como conquistar Midgard? El mundo no esta preparado para un Loki que se interese en la politica Midgardiana, o si? LokixSigyn, Thor, Steve, y algunos vengadores


" **Sigyn y Loki"**

 **Sigyn Freyasdottikir / Loki Odinsson**

 **Aclaraciones: Todo es de Marvel Studios, Stan Lee, Disney y los que correspondan**

 **Todo en cursiva son pensamientos o recuerdos. Los (*) tienen explicaciones al final de cada capítulo.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 *** * * * Palacio de Loki y Sigyn * * * ***

\- ¡Estúpido Thor! –reclamaba Loki mientras paseaba por el estudio de su palacio- ¡Estúpidos Avengers!

\- Loki, cariño, ven acá –dijo ella tomándolo de una mano y llevándolo a un sofá, donde lo sentó colocándose más de él y comenzó a masajearle las sienes - ¿mejor?

\- Si, mucho mejor –dijo él comenzando a relajarse- gracias

\- no es nada –dijo ella mientras seguía ahora con sus hombros, logrando que comenzara a quedarse dormido

 *** * * * Días Después, en el mismo estudio* * * ***

\- Loki –dijo ella mientras lo veía inclinado sobre la mesa de su estudio- ¿ideando un nuevo plan?

\- creo que tengo una buena idea para anularlos –le comento él

\- si me lo permites, cariño, quisiera hacer una observación, sobre eso

\- ¿qué tienes en mente?

\- ¿Has oído una expresión midgardiana que dice "Se atrapan más moscas con miel que con vinagre"?

\- no, nunca, ¿Por qué?

\- creo que estas enfocando esto de la manera equivocada Loki. Porque en vez de intentar conquistarlos por una guerra, no intentas demostrarles que eres una mejor opción que sus gobernantes actuales

\- ¿Y cómo propones que haga algo como eso?

\- puedes usar la tecnología y la magia Asgardiana para ayudar con sus problemas energéticos y similares –desgloso su plan- al demostrarles que en poco tiempo has solucionado sus problemas, comenzaran a defenderte, preferirte y los Avengers no podrán hacer nada al respecto, porque en vez de estar destruyendo o rompiendo la ley…

\- estaría haciendo cosas a favor de la ley… suena interesante… ¿pero por dónde comenzar?

\- creo que tengo el lugar ideal y el medio para hacerlo.

 *** * * * Días Después, en un despacho presidencial* * * ***

\- muchas gracias por recibirme, con tan poco aviso, sr. Presidente –dijo Sigyn estrechando la mano de este

\- es todo un honor para mí –dijo el hombre con un marcado acento – recibir a una mujer tan importante como usted, Sra. Freyasdottikir –termino tratando de no fallar mucho con el apellido

\- por favor dígame Sigyn, sr. Presidente

\- entonces usted dígame Fabián Buveais, o sólo Fabián, por favor tome asiento

\- muchas gracias –dijo ella sentándose, seguida por este

\- ¿en que la puedo ayudar Sigyn?

\- como ya sabrá soy la Ceo de un conglomerado de empresas, dedicadas al desarrollo sustentable de tecnologías limpias y renovables, además de alimentos transgénicos, entre otras cosas.

\- leí el reporte de la empresa que me trajeron mis asesores.

\- queremos expandir nuestras operaciones, y para esto necesitamos probar nuestras tecnologías en terreno, obviamente tendríamos que instalar nuestras oficinas aquí, por lo que necesitaríamos mano de obra local, tanto para la construcción, como trabajo administrativo, etcétera –iba comentando ella, notando como se le prendían los ojos con avaricia- obviamente para una obra de esta magnitud necesitaremos muchos permisos, y es por eso que pedí esta reunión con usted Fabián, para obtener su apoyo en las reuniones que tendremos con el ministerio de energía, de economía, de trabajo, usted me entiende, ¿verdad?

\- por supuesto Sigyn, una obra de esta envergadura, será muy beneficiosa para el país, por lo que no creo que tengas problemas para convencerlos, sin embargo, tratare de hablar con ellos, para que tengas menos problemas.

\- lo apreciaría mucho Fabián –finalizo la pelirroja

 *** * * * Ese mismo día, en el hotel donde alojaban * * * ***

\- ¿Cómo te fue Sigyn? –le pregunto Loki, cuando entro a su cuarto de hotel, al tiempo que levantaba la vista de unos documentos

\- ¡Perfecto! Le brillaban los ojos de ambición, no tendremos problemas para instalarnos en el país –le comento mientras se sacaba los zapatos y comenzaba a caminar hacia él- ¿cómo te fue con la empresa?

\- todos los papeles están listos, somos legalmente dueños del conglomerado S&L Internacional Company –dijo él con sonrisa traviesa, girándose en su silla a verla

\- ¿Qué significan las siglas? –le pregunto sentándose en sus piernas y echándole los brazos al cuello

\- Sigyn y Loki –le guiño un ojo

\- eres un loco –dijo ella con una sonrisa

\- y así es como me quieres –dijo antes de besarla.

 *** * * * Algunos meses después * * * ***

\- Es con gran orgullo, que hoy damos inicio a la operación de las nuevas instalaciones del conglomerado S&L Internacional Company, las cuales han traído nuevas oportunidades de empleo para la gente de este gran país, además de un importante aporte tecnológico, para potenciar nuestro desarrollo como país –iba diciendo el presidente mientras Sigyn y Loki estaban sentados atrás de este en la tarima observándolo todo.

Estaban la mayoría de las autoridades de gobierno presente, junto a la prensa, los nuevos empleados en sus uniformes y personas en general, quienes estaban muy entusiasmados con las nuevas empresas que habían llegado, no solo por el trabajo, sino, porque estaban instalando una planta de agua potable, un centro de reciclaje y un centro para el tratamiento de aguas hervidas, entre otros servicios básicos que hacían mucha falta.

\- Muchas gracias por sus palabras presidente Buveais –dijo ella tomando su lugar en el podio y acercándose al micrófono- estamos muy contentos con tener la oportunidad de estar aquí y desarrollar las tecnologías que ayudaran al progreso, no solo de este país, sino de toda la humanidad, al proveer de energía limpia y renovable, a todos aquellos que lo necesiten –hablaba Sigyn consiguiendo la atención total de la gente.

 *** * * * Un poco más de tiempo después * * * ***

\- ¿el Dr. Connor, supongo? –lo saludo Sigyn en cuanto esté bajo del avión en el aeropuerto del país.

\- así es, encantado de conocerla Sra. Freyasdottikir –dijo estrechando su mano.

\- por favor dígame Sigyn, me disculpo por haberlo hecho venir hasta acá, pero estamos en proceso de expansión y no nos alcanzan las horas del día para todo lo que estamos haciendo –comenzó mientras lo llevaba a un automóvil con el logo de la empresa al cual ambos subieron.

\- lo comprendo, he leído mucho sobre sus logros en tecnología aplicada a tantas áreas tan diversas –dijo en el viaje- aunque debo admitir que me sorprendió su invitación a participar en su empresa, considerando mi… pasado reciente.

\- Dr. Connor –comenzó Sigyn- estamos muy al tanto de su problema de mutación, originado por su experimento con ADN y células de reptiles, pero también estamos conscientes de que es uno de los que tienen mayor conocimiento de la estructura del ADN y es un pionero en células madres y su uso en regeneración de tejidos y órganos. Una de nuestras nuevas áreas está enfocada en el uso de células madre para el crecimiento de extremidades perdidas y, en un futuro, reemplazo de órganos, para quienes esperan un trasplante.

\- fascinante –fue lo único que acertó a decir

\- ahora mismo estamos llegando a las instalaciones destinadas a esta área, para que pueda conocerlas y darnos su opinión.

\- será un honor para mí Sigyn

\- una consulta Dr. Connor, ¿Tiene usted el teléfono del Dr. Banner en la torre Stark?

 *** * * * Torre Stark* * * ***

\- ¡Bruce! ¡¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?! –Exclamaba Stark en la sala donde estaban todos los vengadores, excepto Thor - ¡Somos Hermanos de Ciencia! ¡Mi hermano de otra madre!

\- Tony, no seas tan reina del drama –dijo Bruce acomodándose los lentes

\- ¿De qué me perdí? –pregunto el capitán quien venia del gimnasio de la torre, con una toalla en sus hombros

-Bruce recibió una oferta de trabajo, de una empresa extranjera, y Tony esta como loco –dijo Clint bebiendo de una lata de Coca-Cola light.

\- es en otro país –dijo Natasha, mientras leía los documentos enviados a Bruce con la oferta- y según leo, hasta yo me iría a trabajar con ellos, lo único que les falta es darle su propio grupo de vengadores.

\- ¿así de buena? –pregunto el capitán, ella asintió

\- ¡cap! ¡cap! ¡Dile a Bruce que no puede irse a otro país! ¿Qué pasara con el equipo?

\- Tony tiene un buen punto en eso Bruce –le comento Steve

\- lo sé Steve, por eso hable con Charles Xavier, y le pregunte si alguno de los chicos estaba disponible, y me confirmo que Coloso estará fascinado de reemplazarme en el equipo, por el tiempo necesario, e incluso de forma permanente –finalizo Bruce mientras miraba al techo- ¡Jarvis! ¿Podrías contactarme con él número que sale en el correo electrónico?

\- ciertamente, Dr. Banner –dijo la inteligencia artificial mientras se abría una pantalla con una video conferencia y el rostro del Dr. Connor aparecía

\- Banner! Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos –lo saludo con una gran sonrisa

\- lo mismo digo, se te ve muy bien ¿estas bronceado?

\- es una de las ventajas de vivir y trabajar en una oficina cerca de la playa

\- ¿para el conglomerado S&L? –pregunto Bruce

\- sí, me contrataron para dirigir su nueva área de investigación de células madres, con orientación al crecimiento de tejidos, y reemplazo de órganos.

\- suena fascinante –dijo Bruce, a quien le brillaban los ojos con las posibilidades que esto traía- ¿fuiste tú quien envió el correo electrónico?

\- bueno, la CEO de la empresa tiene una lista de las personas que quieren contratar para esta área y la de transgénicos, y me ha pedido que me contacte con los candidatos, para convencerlos de que por lo menos vengan a ver las instalaciones

\- ¡Aja! ¡Así que tú eres quien quiere llevarse a mi Brucy lejos! –dijo Stark apareciendo tras Banner- puedes pensar en otro candidato, mi buddy no se mueve de aquí.

\- ¿Stark? –Pregunto Connor- ¡qué bueno que estás disponible! –eso descoloco a Tony- la CEO de la empresa quería hablar contigo sobre comprar unas patentes tuyas o algo así, si me das cinco minutos, puedo ponerte en conferencia con ella

\- nah, Pepper es la que lidia con todo eso, yo sólo soy el cerebro en el laboratorio –dijo él encogiéndose de hombros- y no me cambies el tema, Bruce no va a ningún lado.

\- Tony, creo que eso es algo que Bruce debe decidir por su cuenta –dijo Steve mientras lo jalaba lejos de la pantalla

\- ¿Qué opinas Banner? ¿Quieres darle una oportunidad al trabajo? Puedo mandarte el pasaje al aeropuerto para lo que lo recojas –dijo Connor

\- te lo agradezco, pero tengo prohibido subir a un avión comercial en este país y en varios de la unión europea

\- comprendo –dijo Connor. De pronto sonó una voz femenina por fuera de la pantalla

\- ¿Es el Dr. Banner?

\- Si, Stark también está en la línea –en ese momento, se alejó de la cámara y una mujer de cabello largo rojo y traje de dos piezas, apareció.

\- mucho gusto en saludarlo Dr. Banner soy una de las ceo de S&L, mi área está dedicada a la investigación y tecnología, confió en que el doctor ya lo abra puesto al tanto de nuestra línea de trabajo.

\- perdone, pero no escuche su nombre –dijo Bruce

\- que torpe de mi parte, por favor llámeme Sigyn, todos parecen tener problemas pronunciando mi apellido –dijo con una sonrisa- ¿escuche algo sobre un problema de transporte?

-tengo prohibido volar en varias aerolíneas locales e internacionales –dijo él

\- entonces le proveeremos con transporte aéreo privado, a no ser que el señor Stark, quiere venir a conversar sobre unas tecnologías que queremos comprarle y así podrían venir en algún avión de empresas Stark –dijo ella

\- me niego a proveer el avión, que hará de proverbial, bandeja de plata, para entregarles a Bruce –dijo como un niño de cuatro años con ataque de rabieta

\- bueno, en ese caso, le informaremos Dr. Banner cuando el avión este en el aeropuerto esperándolo –finalizo ella con una sonrisa y cortando la llamada.

\- ¡ANTHONY HOWARD STARK! –exclamo Bruce, haciendo que todos se colocaran en alerta- ¡me has hecho pasar la vergüenza más grande de mi vida!

\- pero Brucieeeeee….

\- si no fueras tan egocéntrico, te darías cuenta de la enorme oportunidad que e s para mi trabajar en esta área, sobre todo son considerando a Hulk. ¡JARVIS!

\- ¿Si Dr. Banner? ¿Puedo ayudarlo?

\- por favor, avísale a Sigyn que tengo transporte y que no se moleste con el avión

\- en seguida Dr. Banner

\- Tasha, ¿te molestaría llevarme hasta allá en el jet? –pregunto

Bruce

\- Claro que no grandote, siempre y cuando Shield no me derive a otra misión.

 **O * * O * * O * * O * * O**

\- así que Banner acepto el trabajo –dijo Sigyn

\- ¿en serio? Esas son excelentes noticias –dijo Loki- ¿Cómo reacciono Stark?

\- como un niño que ha perdido su juguete favorito y esta con rabieta –dijo ella mientras cenaban

\- maravilloso –dijo bebiendo de su vino- ¿Cómo van los progresos?

\- la mayoría de las áreas están totalmente operativas, la de transgénicos está un poco más atrasada, pero es por la llegada de los equipos para el laboratorio ¿Y tú cómo vas?

\- la construcción del puerto turístico esta lista, al igual que el puerto de carga, el hospital y la escuela estarán en unas seis semanas más

\- fantástico –dijo ella- todo está saliendo según lo planeado. Según el área de relaciones públicas de la empresa, tenemos un alto grado de popularidad y nuestra aprobación supera a casi todos los funcionarios del gobierno.

\- y luego de que inauguremos el hospital y la escuela, estaremos en carrera para el sillón presidencial –comento él

\- ciertamente que luego de estos nuevos edificios podríamos confirmar una participación más política de nuestra parte –confirmo Loki- aunque creo que el punto que será definitivo es la replantación y reintroducción de especies nativas a la isla.

\- tenemos mucho trabajo por delante entonces –dijo ella ante las expectativas

 **O * * O * * O * * O * * O**

-es un gran honor para nosotros poder proveer a los habitantes, de un hospital con infraestructura y tecnología de punta –dijo Sigyn- donde además pondremos a disposición del público toda nuestra gama de nuevos medicamentos y tratamientos para el beneficio de este país, que nos ha dado tantas oportunidades y que nos han recibido con los brazos abiertos –iba hablando Sigyn mientras las cámaras tomaban fotos y filmaban todo –por ahora me gustaría dejarlos con el director general del hospital, el Dr. Bruce Banner

\- ¡Ey! ¡Es Brucy en TV! –grito Stark al resto de los Avengers, quienes se acercaron a la pantalla.

\- el compañero Bruce luce muy bien –dijo Colosus- el clima del país le ha hecho muy bien

\- Bruce se ve bronceado y relajado –comento Clint

\- el amigo Banner parece estar muy feliz en su nuevo trabajo –comento Thor- siempre le gusto ayudar a las personas, pero creía que era de la misma manera que Tony

\- en parte, Bruce quería averiguar el secreto del serum del súper soldado, que usaron en el capitán, para reproducirlo en el laboratorio, pero no con fines militares –comentaba Tony- sino con el fin de crear una súper cura o algo así como como el reinvento de la penicilina.

\- ¿penicilina? No comprendo tus palabras amigo Tony

\- Jarvis, muéstranos el archivo de Steve antes del serum

\- Si señor –se abrió una segunda pantalla, con el archivo de Steve, incluyendo las fotos.

\- ¡wow! –Exclamo Clint- es decir, sabía que eras… mira todos esos problemas de salud…

\- el serum no solo le dio los músculos a Steve, Thor, le dio solución a todos los problemas de salud como Asma, escoliosis, etc., en una época donde aún no habían vacunas contra cosas como polio, y otras enfermedades, que causaban grandes estragos entre la población –finalizo Tony.

\- comprendo –dijo Thor mirando la pantalla- es una lástima que Loki, este tan obsesionado con la conquista de Midgard, sino el amigo Bruce tendría un gran aliado en su busca

\- no entiendo –dijo Colosus- ¿Qué tiene que ver la magia en todo esto?

\- no es magia, es ciencia –dijo Tony

\- Es seidur. Ambas al mismo tiempo, amigos Colosus y Tony –dijo Thor- y mi hermano Loki siempre fue el mejor en todas las áreas de nuestra ciencia, en cierta forma, no muy diferente del amigo Tony

\- ¡Ey! ¡Yo no soy un narcisista! –dijo Tony, ante lo cual Clint respondió

\- y un edificio de 100 pisos con tu nombre en todo lo alto, al medio de nueva york, ¿Cómo se llama?

Tony solo levanto el dedo del medio hacia Clint

 *** * * *Alrededor de 2 años después * * * ***

\- hemos estado siguiendo de cerca la evolución de las acciones de este conglomerado de empresas –iba diciendo Nick Fury en la sala del helicarrier, donde los tenia reunidos- en casi tres años, se han prácticamente adueñado del país y ahora están haciendo que uno de sus Ceos, se lance como candidato presidencial, para las elecciones de fin de año –continuo Nick mientras pasaban las pantallas frente a ellos donde se ven varias fotos en distintas actividades e inauguraciones durante esos 2 años

\- ¿y de que los acusas Nick? –Pregunto Tony- ¿agua limpia? ¿Electricidad gratis? ¿Energía renovable?

\- estoy de acuerdo con Tony –dijo Steve- si bien es cierto que han monopolizado la industria del país –dijo revisando los documentos- lo cual no es muy difícil considerando que no había nada antes, no hay nada ilegal en lo que han hecho.

\- además el amigo Banner está trabajando allí –comento Thor- si hubiera sucedido algo ilegal, seguramente nos habría avisado o hecho algo al respecto.

\- ¿Qué es lo que le preocupa director Fury? –Pregunto Clint- ¿Qué vayan a crear una mega potencia? ¿U otro país como Latveria?

\- el país tiene grandes recursos minerales de litio que no han sido adecuadamente explotados, junto a otros minerales. Si decidieran usarlos, les daría los recursos económicos ilimitados que podrían necesitar para crear una segunda Latveria, pero con aún mejor tecnología además de poder conquistar países aledaños –continuo Nick Fury

\- ¿y ya lo han intentado? –Pregunto Colosus- ¿conquistar países vecinos? ¿Poseen ejércitos?

\- no poseen soldados propios, solo guardias de seguridad privada, compuesta por ex miembros de fuerzas armadas, principalmente norteamericanos –comento Nick

\- los contratistas militares no son tan poco comunes en esos países –dijo Natasha revisando los documentos- hum… todos ellos estuvieron en Irak e Irán… la mayoría son lesionados y sufrieron pérdidas de miembros durante las campañas

\- ¿no está el Dr. Connor trabajando en regeneración de miembros perdidos? –pregunto Quicksilver sentado junto a su hermana

\- efectivamente –dijo Fury- los soldados como parte de sus beneficios, reciben los primeros tratamientos experimentales, de la empresa, en la regeneración de extremidades

\- ¡oh! ¡Esos sinvergüenzas! –Grito Stark- ¡hay que atacarlos directamente! ¿Cómo pueden hacer eso?

\- basta con el sarcasmo Stark –dijo Fury- esto puede ser bastante serio y quiero que lo investiguen

\- ¿y cómo pretendes que nos infiltremos? –pregunto Colosus

\- más que infiltración, quiero que vayan a la inauguración de un segundo hospital, donde Banner estará a cargo de la ceremonia –dijo Fury- Bruce les ha invitado, a todos y quiero que vean todo lo posible sobre las instalaciones y lo que sucede allí.

Si bien los vengadores no estaban muy convencidos de lo que les decía Nick Fury, por lo menos tendrían la oportunidad de ver a Bruce Banner en su nueva vida.

 **O * * O * * O * * O * * O**

\- ¡hola muchachos! –los saludo Bruce cuando el jet aterrizo en el aeropuerto- ¿cómo han estado? ¡Natasha! ¡Wanda! Están bellísimas

\- se te ve muy bien Bruce –dijo Wanda- te ha hecho muy bien venir a este lugar

\- gracias a todos por venir –decía Bruce- estamos todos muy contentos con nuestros logros, y con nuestro nuevo hospital.

\- ¿Quiénes son todos amigo Bruce? –pregunto Thor

\- bueno, el Dr. Connor, yo, el Dr. Octavius –iba nombrando Bruce, mientras los guiaba por el aeropuerto hacia su auto privado que los esperaba, mientras los periodistas y la gente les trataba de tomar fotos o de hablar con ellos.

\- es interesante la cantidad de supervillanos que tienen títulos de Doctor o estudios avanzados en ciencias o tecnología –dijo Quicksilver- si su sistema educativo hiciera mejor trabajo manteniéndolos en línea no habría tanto crimen.

\- bueno, no se sobre eso Pietro, pero acá hay varios en la planilla de la empresa como asesores externos y consultores en varios proyectos y nuestra tasa de criminalidad es muy baja –dijo Bruce.

Finalmente subieron al auto que los llevo a un elegante hotel, con vista al mar y varias piscinas de agua cristalina. Bruce los llevo a sus cuartos y les entrego sus llaves.

\- En unas horas más será la recepción –les dijo Bruce- pueden hacer lo que quieran en el hotel hasta entonces

\- ¿Dónde están estos famosos Ceos, Bruce? –pregunto Natasha sin dejar entrever lo que estaba pensando

\- están terminando con los detalles de la recepción de hoy, junto con recoger a sus hijos, ya que hoy terminan las clases –dijo él- los conocerán en el evento

\- oye Thor, ¿una carrera hasta la piscina? –dijo Quicksilver

\- claro amigo Pietro –dijo el rubio lanzándose por la ventana mientras Quicksilver salía corriendo por el pasillo

 **O * * O * * O * * O * * O**

\- los vengadores ya están aquí Loki –dijo Sigyn en su cuarto

\- fantástico –dijo Loki- no puedo esperar a ver su reacción cuando lleguen a la reunión y vean quienes son los dueños del conglomerado

\- ¡papá! ¿Es cierto que el tío Thor viene de visita? –pregunto un niño de cabellos negros y ojos cafés como de 6 años, junto a otro niño exactamente igual. Su gemelo.

\- así es Vali, Thor vino con sus amigos, así que necesito que se comporten acorde a la visita, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí, papá –dijeron ambos con sonrisas traviesas que hicieron sentir orgulloso a Loki.

 **O * * O * * O * * O * * O**

\- no puedo creer que hayan tantos ex supervillanos, trabajando en paz en este lugar –dijo Clint

\- eso prueba, que si dan las condiciones correctas, no necesariamente existen los supervillanos, o los súper héroes –dijo Bruce, quien tenía un trago en la mano, mientras que recorrían el salón de eventos, que estaba lleno de periodistas, empresarios, miembros del gobierno etc.

Varios trataron de tomarles fotos mientras paseaban, ante lo cual Thor y Quicksilver, pasaron para la mayoría de estas sin mayor problema. El resto solo seguía caminando por el salón viéndolo todo con mucha atención.

De pronto se abrieron unas puertas y un grupo de gente importante entro, entre los cuales pudieron distinguir a Loki, junto a Sigyn y los niños.

Los vengadores, no la conocían en su rol como esposa de Loki, pero Thor si, por lo que se sorprendió gratamente de verla ahí.

Todos, se pusieron tenso al verlo, pensando que venía a causar problemas, hasta que notaron como todos los saludaban como si lo conocieran de toda la vida. Y se sorprendieron aún más de verlos que se acercaban a ellos.

\- Sean bienvenidos vengadores, espero que el Dr. Banner, les haya ayudado para acomodarse en el hotel –dijo Loki.

\- Así es. Están en el hotel en las habitaciones designadas –dijo Bruce

\- excelente, permítanme presentarles a mi esposa Sigyn y a mis hijos Fenris, Jörmurgandur, Hella, Vali y Nari –dijo señalándolos a cada uno de ellos.

\- es un gusto finalmente conocerlos vengadores –dijo ella- mi nombre es Sigyn Freyasdottikir -les iba dando la mano a cada uno, cuando llego a Tony y Steve les dijo

\- Anthony, realmente te pareces mucho a tu padre Howard

\- ¿conociste a mi padre? –Pregunto Tony impresionado- ¿Cómo?

\- no sé si estas enterado Anthony, pero tu padre organizo varios eventos para recaudar fondos –comenzó a decir- incluyendo bailes.

\- Oh, ahora recuerdo –dijo Loki- fue en Junio…Julio… del año '42. Hubo un concurso dentro de la fiesta, la banda iba a tocar sin parar por una hora, y los que resistieran hasta el final, ganaban una foto con el capitán América.

\- Sí, recuerdo ese día –dijo Steve- los ganadores eran unos recién casados, el capitán…

\- Nichols y su esposa –termino Loki con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras su magia alteraba levemente sus facciones y las de Sigyn para verse como en ese día.

\- y según recuerdo –dijo ella- el capitán me debe un baile, y pienso cobrármelo hoy –finalizo tomándolo del brazo, y llevándolo con ella hasta la mesa donde les tenían designados sus asientos, los cuales estaban en la misma mesa de Loki, Sigyn y los niños.

\- tío Thor –dijo Nari- ¿vas a venir a nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños? Es en dos semanas.

\- no me lo perdería por nada –dijo Thor- ¿dónde van a celebrarlo?

\- acá en el hotel –dijo Fenris- para que puedan venir los niños midgardianos, y otros en Vanaheim, para los niños allá.

\- excelente- dijo Thor- aquí estaré

En ese momento, Loki se acercó al podio y comenzó a hablar

\- Muchas gracias por estar aquí esta noche, estamos muy contentos por las nuevas instalaciones que entregamos hoy al país en la forma de un hospital para el tratamiento de niños y adolescentes, con enfermedades crónicas y catastróficas. Con esto esperamos poder mejorar la calidad de vida, tanto de nuestros pacientes como de sus familias, durante ese duro periodo en sus vidas. Esto fue posible gracias al arduo trabajo de los funcionarios de la empresa S&L, además de la gente de este país, que nos ha demostrado su espíritu de superación y sus ganas de trabajar en pos del beneficio para todos sus habitantes –sonó una ronda de aplauso.

\- tú hermano, realmente es un orador carismático –dijo Colosus

\- hay una razón, por la que se ganó apodos como lengua de plata, embaucador, y encantador entre otros –dijo Thor- siempre ha tenido mucho carisma.

\- tiene a la audiencia totalmente cautivada –dijo Clint- deberíamos llevarlo a los Oscar, para ser anfitrión de la ceremonia.

\- ni se lo menciones a Loki, agente Clint –dijo Sigyn sonriendo- puede que te tome en serio.

Cuando termino de hablar, todo el mundo aplaudió muy entusiasmado, mientras regresaba a la mesa y Bruce se levantaba para comenzar con su discurso, como nuevo director general.

\- ¿Por qué todos están tan tranquilos contigo aquí Loki? –pregunto Steve, quien se sentía como en la "Dimensión desconocida"

\- aquí todos saben quiénes somos –dijo Sigyn- lo saben desde el comienzo y si bien al principio estaban escépticos, luego de ver todo lo que teníamos que ofrecer y los cambios instalados, nos han recibido con los brazos abiertos.

\- ¿realmente están casados? –Pregunto Tony mirándolos con gran curiosidad- no puedo imaginármelos, al menos a Loki, es decir, él es… lo que ha hecho… tú te vez… inteligente y juiciosa, no veo como…

\- no te preocupes Anthony –dijo Sigyn- no eres el único que ha reaccionado así al enterarse de que estamos casados.

\- yo aún recuerdo la cara de Odín, cuando le dijiste que habías decidido casarte –dijo Thor con una leve risa- pensé que se iba a caer de la impresión o que cuando menos, iba a caer en el sueño de Odín

\- no sé porque a todos les parece tan raro que yo este casado –dijo Loki- como si yo fuera incapaz de mantener una relación estable.

\- debes admitir hermano, que tu conducta previa a tu anuncio, no ayudaba mucho a tu credibilidad –dijo Thor secretamente feliz, de que pudiera estar teniendo una conversación civilizada con su hermano, ver a su cuñada y saber que sus sobrinos estaban bien.

En ese momento Banner termino con su discurso y todos lo aplaudieron, con lo cual el regreso a la mesa y el banquete dio comienzo.

 **O * * O * * O * * O * * O**

\- Los resultados de las elecciones, ya salieron director Fury –dijo la agente Hill

\- ¿es lo que esperábamos?

\- peor, es una victoria del 93%, con sólo un 5% de votos nulos o en blanco, y 2% para el otro candidato. Es un record a nivel mundial, ni en USA tenemos este nivel de participación. Nuestros últimos presidentes fueron elegidos con un 45% de los votos… en el mejor de los casos –finalizo Hill.

\- así que Loki, ha sido electo presidente democráticamente –dijo Fury- sólo Dios sabe lo que esto pueda traer

\- hay que amar el sistema –dijo Hill- aunque considerando lo que él ha hecho en estos 5 años con su esposa, no me extraña que hayan votado por él

\- ¡agente Hill! ¿Cómo puede decir eso?

\- señor, si revisamos las estadísticas de antes y después de la llegada de Loki y Sigyn podrá notar la baja en índices de violencia, crímenes de todo tipo, los índices de cesantía, etc.

\- no me termina de gustar que haya un supervillano, elegido democráticamente, esto da un mal precedente.

\- tendremos que estar atentos entonces, señor

 **O * * O * * O * * O * * O**

\- amigos, vengan, mi hermano está en la pantalla mágica del amigo Tony

Loki estaba presentando al nuevo gabinete de ministros para el país, ante la prensa internacional y local. Los iba nombrando uno a uno, junto a su ministerio. Pronto los vengadores, notaron que todos los cargos estaban ocupados por gente del campo. El ministro del deporte, era un tenista paraolímpico ganador de varias medallas de oro. La ministra de educación, tenía varios títulos y doctorados en el área además de un estudio publicado en psicología infantil, etc.

\- Tú hermano está causando una revolución Thor –dijo la bruja escarlata- no me extrañaría que otros países comenzaran a experimentar grandes cambios.

\- cambios y revoluciones es la especialidad del Dios del Caos –dijo Thor con una sonrisa

 **O * * O * * O * * O * * O**

\- La verdad, es que la elección del gabinete obedece a la lógica más simple –decía Sigyn vía Skype a la reportera de VNN- después de todo, ¿que podría saber un ingeniero comercial sobre las necesidades y problemas de un deportista de alto rendimiento o de uno que además tiene necesidades especiales?

\- ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso en la agenda del gobierno?

\- estamos haciendo un barrido y auditorias en todos los gabinetes, ministerios, etc., para eliminar cualquier acto o funcionario corrupto que pudiéramos detectar, y luego procederemos a reestructurar todo para hacerlo eficiente y moderno.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo creen que tome esta limpieza y reestructuración gubernamental?

\- es algo difícil de decir, pero pretendemos que no sea más allá de nuestros primeros dos años del gobierno.

\- ¿y si se detectan casos de corrupción? ¿Qué castigos aplicaran?

\- todos serán llevados a la corte para que la ley decida los castigos que sean adecuados.

 **O * * O * * Algunos meses después * * O * * O**

\- Hoy comienza el nuevo juicio por fraude y malversación de fondos, en esta ocasión por parte del presidente del banco central, quien fue arrestado en el aeropuerto, junto a su esposa. Cuando se les pregunto, dijeron que iban de vacaciones, pero no pudieron dar el nombre de ningún hotel en el que tuvieran reservaciones –relataba la periodista hacia la cámara- con este nuevo caso los montos desfalcados alcanzarían los 5.8 billones de dólares, lo que ha causado gran indignación pública. Al respecto, el presidente electo Loki, dio el siguiente discurso –la pantalla cambia y muestra una grabación previa de Loki.

\- "Cuando asumí el cargo, lo hice con la intención de invertir todo mi esfuerzo en mejorar la calidad de vida de los habitantes de esta nación que nos ha dado tantas oportunidades y nos recibió con los brazos abiertos, a mí y a mi familia. La tarea ha sido ardua, difícil, pero fructífera y llena de recompensas.

Nuestros mejores hombres y mujeres han trabajado incansablemente, para poder poner a los responsables tras las rejas y exponer sus crímenes.

El monto de dinero defraudado, es inconcebible, bajo todos los criterios. Estamos avergonzados de que la anterior administración no haya hecho un mejor control y fiscalización.

Como presidente no puedo intervenir en el juicio o influenciar a los jueces, porque sería contaminar la independencia del poder judicial, lo que si vamos a realizar en el gobierno, es una demanda civil a nombre de todos los ciudadanos, para que los dineros robados, sean utilizados para salvar y rescatar a todos los afectados que han perdido sus hogares, negocios y se han convertido en víctimas de la avaricia desmedida de unos pocos. Todos los fondos serán utilizados en beneficio de los habitantes del país.

También estamos creando una división de control, prevención de fraudes y auditorias del gobierno para fiscalizar a todos los funcionarios públicos y evitar que esto se repita en el futuro.

También enviaremos un nuevo proyecto de ley para modificar los requisitos mínimos para poder ocupar un cargo público, y asegurarnos, que sólo personas capaces e interesadas en el mejoramiento de la nación y la calidad de vida de sus habitantes, los ocupen.

Pondremos un alto a la corrupción y malas prácticas laborales en el ámbito público y sacaremos leyes para aumentar las penas y las fiscalizaciones del sector privado.

Para esto esperamos, contar el apoyo de la gente y los miembros del congreso. Muchas gracias."

Con esto termina el video, volvió a la señal en vivo con la periodista.

\- Como pueden ver se esperan grandes reformas legislativas y gubernamentales en los próximos meses de mano del presidente Loki. Adelante estudio.

 **O * * O * * O * * O * * O**

\- estamos ante una situación preocupante –iba diciendo un senador norteamericano, en una entrevista televisada en VNN, donde había un panel de invitados variados- donde nos enfrentamos a una situación, en la que supervillanos están al mando de naciones completas, haciendo solo Dios sabe que con los recursos de ese lugar. Esto no es posible, los Estados Unidos deben intervenir y regularizar esta situación.

\- ¿Qué situación exactamente? –Preguntó un periodista de un prestigioso diario digital- tenemos un presidente elegido democráticamente, por más del 90% de los votos, en un país que antes de este gobierno estaba en la ruina, y ahora está en vías de desarrollo, cuyos niveles de calidad de vida están en aumento, ¿Y usted quiere intervenir? ¿Con que bases?

\- intento invadir y conquistar Nueva York –respondió el mismo senador

\- y usted está proponiendo hacer lo mismo –continuo el periodista- invadir un país soberano con una excusa

\- vamos a revisar nuestro twitter, para ver la opinión de la audiencia –dijo la moderadora

"Si todos los villanos, son tan buenos presidentes, dejemos que nos conquisten #WewantLoki"

"Doom y Loki están haciendo lo que todos queremos acá. #WewantLoki #LokiforUSA #LokiforPresident"

"Me voy a vivir a ese país. #USASucks! #TeamLoki #WewantLoki #LokiforPresident"

\- Bueno, aparentemente, la gente aprueba el mandato del presidente Loki. Vamos a una pausa y volvemos

 **O * * O * * O.N.U. meses después * * O * * O**

\- quisiera agradecer a las naciones unidas, por recibirme el día de hoy –comenzó Loki su discurso- y quiero además, como gesto de buena fe, invitar a todos los representantes a una cena en la embajada de Latveria, que Viktor Von Doom, nos ha hecho el honor de prestar, en lo que terminan la construcción de la nuestra –ronda de aplausos

En estos últimos meses se han emitido, por parte del gobierno norteamericano, declaraciones de supuestas armas de destrucción masivas en el país, que tengo el honor de dirigir. Quisiera aclarar que dichos informes son falsos y carentes de todo fundamento. El país estaba en pésimas condiciones, con falta de médicos, medicamentos, agua limpia, entre otros servicios básicos.

Y como podrán haber seguido en las noticias, el gobierno anterior se dedicó a desfalcar y sacar el dinero del país, por lo que es poco probable que hayan gastado en armas biológicas, nucleares o de ese estilo.

Por consiguiente exhorto al representante de Norteamérica en la ONU y al embajador, y a cualquier representante de dicho país a que presente la supuesta documentación que prueba estas armas, en un plazo de 72 horas, si lo hacen y son reales, me comprometo a entregarlas en el mismo plazo y desarmarlas en un lugar acordado. En caso contrario, si finalizado el plazo, no hubieran producido ningún documento, instruiré a nuestro equipo legal para que interpongan una demanda en todas las cortes de justicia internacionales, por difamación entre otros cargos.

También quisiera recordar a los honorables, que el país actualmente no tiene fuerza militar alguna, por lo que cualquier tropa extranjera que llegue al país será considerada como un intento de invasión y me obligara a tomar medidas acorde, para repelerla. Muchas gracias"

 **O * * O * * O * * O * * O**

\- como pueden ver, los barcos de la armada de estados unidos, ha sido detenida por lo que parece ser, una gruesa capa de hielo que ha dejado aprisionado los barcos, y a los soldados aislados en frente de las costas del país –decía una voz en off- además hay un campo de energía que rodea la ciudad, lo que ha impedido el ingreso de aviones y helicópteros, dejando por el momento imposibilitado la entrada o salida.

\- se parece a los escudos de Asgard –decía Thor viendo la pantalla- aunque estoy seguro que Loki no ha tenido tiempo de construir toda la maquinaria

\- ¿Y eso que significa? –pregunto Clint

\- que probablemente está usando su propia magia para mantener el escudo protector y el hielo que detiene los barcos

\- eso es agotador –dijo Wanda- puede causarle un gran agotamiento mental y físico

\- esto debe ser inconstitucional –dijo Steve- es una democracia plena. No pueden invadir un país soberano

\- ¡Oh cap! ¡Tanta ingenuidad! Tanto por aprender del gobierno americano –dijo Tony, mirando la pantalla

Una cámara de uno de los helicópteros logro captar a Loki parado en el edificio más alto de la ciudad sosteniendo algo entre sus manos (vestido con su armadura completa) lo cual parecía emitir un rayo que expandía el hielo.

\- ¡El cofre de los inviernos! –Exclamo Thor- ya me preguntaba donde había quedado

\- imagino que es un rayo congelante de algún tipo –dijo Tony

\- era de los Jotün, los gigantes de hielo, lo perdieron en la última guerra con los Asgardianos. Loki lo tomo de la cámara del tesoro, antes de lo de los Chitauri.

\- tiene un gran alcance –comento Pietro- ojala que todo salga bien.

 **O * * O * * O * * O * * O**

\- El gobierno de Estados Unidos, ha llamado a una reunión de emergencia para realizar la situación que se ha creado, con la gran cantidad de soldados americanos que han pedido asilo y refugio en el país, dirigido por Loki –comentaba el periodista del noticiero central.

Luego del fallido intento de la invasión a ese país, el presidente Loki, se dirigió a los miles de soldados por medio de las comunicaciones navales y les dio un mensaje. Lo que van a ver es una grabación hecha con el celular de uno de los soldados.

\- "¡Jóvenes de Midgard! Han sido engañados de la manera más vil y baja. Fueron prometidos de que estarían uno o dos años en el frente a cambio de permisos de trabajo, de residencia, estudios gratis, ¿Y ahora? Han perdido buena parte de su juventud, además de extremidades, su salud y otros problemas que serán difíciles de superar.

Han sido enviados a "guerras", invasiones e incursiones que no son reales, que no tienen nada que ver con ustedes, a perder su vida y derramar valiosa sangre joven.

Les doy la oportunidad de que depongan sus armas y regresen a sus hogares sanos y salvos, sin tomar represalias por nuestra parte. E incluso, si alguno de ustedes quisiera trasladarse a vivir aquí, podría solicitar asilo o refugio, y no sólo se les dará la oportunidad, sino que los esperamos con los brazos abiertos"

Luego de este mensaje, sucedió algo atribuido a la tecnología Asgardiana, y es que todos los soldados fueron transportados de regreso a la base en Norteamérica desde donde salieron los barcos, sin verse dañados en absoluto –comento el locutor- luego de lo cual, la recientemente instalada embajada de ese país en estados unidos, se ha visto invadida de jóvenes interesados en la oferta hecha por el presidente Loki, los que hacen fila día y noche para poder presentar su caso y obtener algunas de las 30.000 becas para estudios superiores totalmente pagadas o de las 60.000 plazas de diversos oficios, como policías y detectives entre otros puestos que se encuentran disponibles debido a la falta de mano de obra y de personal calificado. Tenemos en directo un contacto con la ministra de educación, desde la casa blanca….

 **O * * O * * O * * O * * O**

\- ¡¿Qué cosa?! –exclamo Fury cuando Hill leyó el reporte

\- como lo oye jefe, los países vecinos están pidiendo poder ser anexados al país de Loki, para poder beneficiarse de todos los cambios y avances que ha traído

-¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!

\- son países extremadamente pobres, azotados por el VIH, el hambre, las guerrillas, etc. Si Loki, quisiera conquistarlos no habría problema ninguno en que lo hiciera de todos modos

\- ¿Y que respondió Loki?

\- está en visita diplomática, en uno de esos países, haciendo análisis de la situación, para ver que se puede hacer –dijo Hill

\- esto es el fin del mundo –dijo Nick Fury

 **O * * O * * O * * O * * O**

\- recuerden ustedes están aquí para ayudar a poner a los inocentes a salvo, no para atacar a nadie –les decía Loki a los soldados que iban con él –yo voy a encargarme de las armas y los soldados, no interfieran hasta que se los indique.

En ese momento Loki, se tele transporto al campo rodeado por su escudo mágico, lo que llamo la atención de los soldados quienes comenzaron a disparar, pero él con un movimiento de su mano detuvo las balas, las cuales cayeron al suelo y con otro movimiento, todas las armas de fuego y similares fueron a parar a los camiones que trajeron para este propósito.

Los soldados al verse desarmados entraron en pánico, algunos trataron de correr, otros se arrodillaron con las manos en alto. Loki creo un montón de clones, para atrapar a todos los fugitivos y mantener seguros a los demás.

Apenas todos los clones tuvieron sujeto a un soldado, los tele transportaron a los convoyes predispuestos para ese fin.

La gente, que hasta ese momento había estado filtrando el agua y la arena en busca de diamantes, levantaron la cabeza con miedo y sin saber que pensar de lo que estaba pasando.

\- Nobles gentes de Midgard, no teman, no venimos con intención de hacerles daño, al contrario, queremos que dejen eso tirado y vengan con nosotros a recibir la atención médica, y la comida, que necesitan con tanta urgencia.

En ese momento, los soldados (sin armas), salieron de los convoy y comenzaron a instalar tiendas de campañas para que los médicos comenzaran a revisar a los enfermos, mientras otros soldados instalaban las tiendas comedor, para entregar la comida a todas las que personas, algunas de las cuales apenas podían caminar y tuvieron que cargarlas hasta las tiendas.

 **O * * O * * O * * O * * O**

\- ¿Qué reporte tienes de Midgard, Heimdall?

\- es sobre su hijo Loki, majestad

\- ¿Qué ha hecho mi hijo Loki ahora Heimdall?

\- ha sido electo presidente de un país en Midgard y junto a su esposa Sigyn han introducido una gran serie de cambios.

\- ¿Qué cambios? –pregunto Frigga

Heimdall comenzó a relatar todo lo ocurrido en los últimos 5 años y como habían mejorado las cosas desde que asumió su cargo.

Odín lucia sorprendido y Frigga sólo sonrió satisfecha.

 **O * * O * * Epilogo * * O * * O**

Ya han pasado 200 años desde que Loki asumió como presidente del país y 150 años desde que asumió como presidente mundial, el primero, y Midgard ha cambiado enormemente.

El planeta completo ahora corría en energías limpias y renovables, acabando así con el monopolio del petróleo.

Todos los países, a excepción de algunos como Norteamérica, habían terminado uniéndose al país de Loki, para beneficiarse de las nuevas tecnologías, medicinas, etc., no sólo traídas desde Asgard, sino también Efelheim, Vanaheim, Svatarheim, etc., los cuales al ver lo que Loki hacía, decidieron dejar embajadores de punto fijo en Midgard, para ver cómo establecer con ellos una alianza y los beneficios.

Tony Stark, alcanzo a vivir lo suficiente para conocer a los enanos, y hacer una gran amistad con ellos, además de asegurar un gran negocio de intercambio de materiales, que perduraba hasta el día de hoy, al mando de la nueva jefa Antonia "Toni" Stark.

S.h.i.e.l.d., seguía en funcionamiento, al mando de Jonathan Clint, pero era más como seguridad interna que lidiando con supervillanos u otras amenazas.

De todos los vengadores, terrestres, originales, el capitán América, para sorpresa de todos, era el único aún vivo, pero había tenido que fingir su muerte, porque la gente estaba empezando a tenerle miedo por su longevidad.

Ahora mismo estaba con Thor, Loki y Sigyn, cenando en casa de estos, enterándose de la oferta de Loki.

\- ¿Qué me convierta en tutor de combate de tus hijos?

\- ¿Por qué no? Aquí en Midgard, no hay mucho más para ti Steve –dijo Sigyn- además ellos temen tu longevidad, mientras que para los Aesir no verían nada de malo en ello. Además los chicos te aprecian mucho.

\- supongo que tiene sentido, aunque me gustaría saber que tenía el serum que me dieron, no pensé que fuera tan potente –dijo Steve. Thor y Loki se miraron

\- Loki, ¿aún no le has dicho? –pregunto Sigyn

\- le dije a Thor para que se lo comunicara a Steve

\- Thor, ¿Qué tenías que decirme?

\- amigo Steve, todo comenzó hace un tiempo, cuando note que no envejecías como el resto –comento Thor- por lo que le pregunte a Loki y el me comento algo que paso hace años, pero entre una cosa y otra, me olvide de comentártelo.

\- ¡Thor! ¿Cómo pudiste? –exclamo Steve

\- Steve, es un milagro que Thor no haya perdido su cabeza, y eso es sólo porque está bien unida al resto de su cuerpo –dijo Loki- aunque más idiota yo, por encomendártelo a ti –se dirige al capitán.

\- las cosas sucedieron así Steve. A principios de 1900, en unas excavaciones en Europa, se encontraron armas con rostros microscópicos de sangre seca, las cuales analizaron, en sus rústicos laboratorios, y les tomo mucho notar que había algo extraño en la sangre. Era Asgardiana. Específicamente de Thor. Heimdall noto esto y le informo a Odín, quien a su vez, me mando a mí a destruir las muestras, pero llegue tarde y utilizaron la muestra para crear un serum

\- ¡el que uso cráneo rojo! –exclamo Steve

\- exacto –dijo Loki- como no pude intervenir en ese lado, decidí interferir con el otro bando. Ahí conocí al Dr. Abraham Erskine y le proveí del ingrediente para el serum del súper soldado, una muestra de sangre fresca de asgardiano, o mejor dicho, de un Jotün que pensaba que era asgardiano

\- ¿Tú sangre? ¿Ese es el ingrediente secreto? Espera… eso explicaría lo del hielo… -dijo Steve

\- efectivamente, los Jotün son inmunes al frio, de hecho su nombre es recordado como gigante de hielo –dijo Sigyn- son extremadamente altos y de piel azulosa.

\- hay algo que no me cuadra –dijo Steve- ¿porque obtuvieron resultados diferentes? ¿Es por las razas? ¿Asgardiano y Jotün?

\- magia, amigo Steve –dijo Thor- la magia es una entidad con vida propia. Está en todo lo que nos rodea y puede ser influenciada, aunque Loki lo explica mejor

\- la magia, seidur, o como quieras llamarlo, no es fácil de manejar. Stark nunca pudo entenderlo. No es solo gritar un montón de palabras, hay que considerar pronunciación, concentración y sobre todo intención. Y en el caso que estamos viendo la intención lo era todo. Cráneo rojo quería destruir, y la magia lo leyó como tal. En tu caso, tu intención era muy distinta. Y eso fue lo que le advertí a Erskine, que tuviera mucho cuidado al escoger al candidato o terminaría con algo mucho peor.

Steve no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Erskine cuando se conocieron

\- ¿Y cuánto crees que dure el efecto? –pregunto finalmente Steve

\- difícil saberlo, la cantidad no era suficiente para que te transformes en Jotün, pero ciertamente que tendrás una vida más larga que un midgardiano normal. Mi cálculo, sin estudiar tu sangre, unos 500 años.

Steve sólo se desmayo

 **O * * O * * Owari * * O * * O**


End file.
